


Dance For Me?

by liseuse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written as a comment fill at <a href="http://ladyslash.dreamwidth.org">ladyslash</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dance For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a comment fill at [ladyslash](http://ladyslash.dreamwidth.org).

They meet River again on a deserted sandy planet where nothing much seems to be happening. She looks younger to Amy, less toughened and wise. There is a lightness about her smile and less fear in her eyes. She has to look through her diary when she sees the Doctor, and then her smile lights up. It make something in Amy's heart clench, just a little bit.

Then, because nowhere is actually deserted, at least not when the Doctor is around they end up ambushed, and Amy and River find themselves trapped together in an underground bunker whilst the Doctor runs around being the Doctor.

"Sometimes," Amy's voice cracks a little because of the heat, "I think that he attracts danger. Like he has a subcutaneous transmitter or something, which sends out a message to the crazies of the universe."

"I think it's a species thing." River says dryly, and then cracks a smile at Amy. "Don't tell me it's not fun though. I see the way your eyes get when you think there's a chance of a fight."

"Oh, I like the fighting." Amy laughs. "I don't like the being locked in underground bunkers. It makes me tetchy."

River turns from where she's running a piece of alien technology over the walls with a sigh. "Well, this isn't telling me anything that I don't know. Namely that we are locked in an underground bunker and that I have nothing on me I can use to get us out of here."

"I might have something!" Amy says, making moves to stand up. "I'm sure I have kirby grip somewhere."

"That would be charming," River shakes her head as she sits down. "Unfortunately everything in this place is sealed with iris recognition tech, and we aren't on the database."

"Oh." Amy shrugs, and stretches her legs out in front of her. "Looks like we're going to have to wait and be rescued. Crap."

They sit side by side for a few minutes. Those minutes that take so long to pass they might as well be an hour. They remind Amy of the last minutes left in an exam, when you've checked all your work and there's nothing you can do but watch the hands on the clock tick entirely too slowly. She's just starting to think of ways she can rearrange things in that hidden room in the Tardis to fit a comfy chair in when River speaks and she nearly jumps out of her skin.

"Sorry." River says, laughing a little. "I didn't realise you were so deep in your daydream."

"I was thinking about where to put a sofa." Amy sees River's confused look. "It doesn't matter. I'm invading the Tardis stealthily, and I want a sofa to lounge on like a lady of leisure. What did you say?"

"I asked what you did back on Earth, before you joined ship with the Doctor and decided to explore the universe." River stretched her arms above her head, and Amy had a sudden memory of hand being tied to bedsteads.

"Don't laugh." Amy warned her, and ran a hand through her hair. "I was a kissogram, and occasionally a stripper."

"Amy Pond, I never would have guessed." River smiled delightedly. "And you gave it all up to travel the universe."

Amy grinned. "Wasn't much of a choice really. See the stars and visit planets or get up in the morning and pull on a sexy nurse outfit again. I do miss the shoes though."

"Stand up." River said, doing exactly that.

"Okay." Amy said slowly, and got to her feet. "Why?"

"We might be stuck here for some time. I want a demonstration." River rifled through her bag, and drew out a small black box. "I knew I packed this for a reason." Flicking a switch, and scrolling rapidly, River muttered under her breath, "no that'll never work ... hmm, maybe, no, no, why do I have that? ... aha!"

Suddenly the sound of music filled the room. The song is nothing Amy has ever heard before, but it reminds her of the low-down dirty guitar music that one of her friends from school liked. The kind of music that is nothing but an excuse to think about sex.

"Dance for me Amy Pond?" River suddenly sounds unsure, and Amy finds it charming. It's easy to keep her own with the Doctor these days, all he needs is some sarcasm and a well timed raised eyebrow. Every time they bump into River though Amy is reminded of something deeper and stronger than what she and the Doctor have, and she always feels as if she is trying to live up to something. This River, who has been looking for the perfect music, and who looks as if she might shatter if Amy says no, is something different.

"It would be my pleasure Professor Song." Amy smiles and bites her lip. It drives Rory mad when she does that, he thinks she's working too hard at sexy when she does it, but she loves the flash it brings in people's eyes.

River's eyes stay on her, fixed on the sway of her hips as Amy walks to the middle of the bunker, doing her best model walk. The song picks up its tempo as she makes it to the centre, and she tips her head back long enough to get into the rhythm and pretend she's not in a dusty, slightly smelly holding facility, and then she starts to dance.

Amy knows she's not the best dancer in the world, her legs are too long and she never lost some of that teenage coltishness, but she knows she can take her clothes off to effect, and she likes the sighs and gasps of appreciation when she slowly reveals her shoulders and collarbone and twists to show the curve of her back.

The music slowly fades as Amy is stood in her bra and knickers, with one thumb tucked into the waistband about to tug them down. She can hear River breathing in the corner, and that flush of power goes up her spine.

Which means that that is exactly the moment the Doctor chooses to come barging in the door.


End file.
